Sorry seems to be the hardest word
by Syrielle Black
Summary: One Shot. Songfic. Au temps des Maraudeurs, le Bal d'Halloween est organisé en 1976. Les Maraudeurs devront chanter une chanson sur leurs sentiments, mais comment cela vatil se passer pour James Potter en sachant ce qu'il ressent pour une certaine Lily ?


Bonjour à tous !

Après deux mois d'absence pour cause de vacances, me revoilà avec une nouvelle One Shot - Song-Fic ! Je voudrais m'excuser pour les lecteurs de mes deux autres fic longues mais je vous promets que vous aurez bientôt de nouveaux chapitres d'ici avant la rentrée.

On peut dire que cette Song-Fic a plutôt été écrite sur un coup de tête en écoutant la chanson des Blue feat Elton John mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de prendre beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

JPLE JPLE JPLE

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à celle qui a assassiné mon personnage préféré dans le tome 5 (vous voyez bien de qui je veux parler :P). Les paroles de la chanson "Sorry seems to be the hardest word" appartiennent à Sir Elton John, ces paroles sont tirées de la version chantée avec le groupe Blue (2002). En bref, rien ne m'appartient exceptés l'intrigue et bien qu'elle soit médiocre, la traduction de la chanson aussi (aidée de mon cerveau et de mon bon vieux dico anglais-français). Je ne gagne aucun fric (et puis quoi alors ?) et j'écris juste pour le plaisir !

**Genre :** Romance / une touche d'humour ;)

**Couple : **James Potter / Lily Evans (eh oui ! je suis toujours dans ma période JP/LE :))

**Contexte :** Sixième année des Maraudeurs. J'ai écris ce texte en me "mettant" dans la mentalité de James à ce moment-là. Je voudrais rappeler qu'en sixième année, notre cher Maraudeur ne sort pas encore avec Lily, et qu'il est toujours aussi immature (véridique ! enfin ce n'est que ce qu'il veut bien nous montrer en public). J'espère que je suis arrivé à transmettre ça sinon tanpis.

**Un conseil... **Lorsque vous lisez la fanfiction, chantez la mélodie et la chanson dans votre tête, ou mieux écoutez carrément la chanson en même temps ;).

JPLE JPLE JPLE

**Sorry seems to be the hardest word**

**J**ames Potter grogna. Les Maraudeurs avaient été désignés pour chanter sur scène à l'occasion du Bal d'Halloween de la promo 1976. Pas que cela dérangeait James d'être sur scène – il adorait ça - mais en plus de cela, les quatre jeunes hommes devaient chacun chanter une chanson en solo en plus de chanter en groupe.

_C'est bien ma veine !_

Et le pire étant que le professeur Dumbledore avait imposé une règle stricte : ils devaient exclusivement interpréter une chanson qui ferait ressortir leurs sentiments.

_Il est vraiment dingue, ma parole !_

Le vénéré directeur leur avait avoué qu'il avait soi-disant rêvé que son phénix – Fumseck – lui avait demandé à ce que chaque Maraudeur interprète une chanson correspondant à leurs sentiments du moment. Et comme le professeur se fiait toujours à son fidèle compagnon, le directeur de l'école avait décidé de faire ainsi.

_Cette fois-ci, on peut assurément dire que Dumbledore est un vieux fou ! Fichu oiseau de malheur !_

Dépité, James sortit de la Grande Salle sans vérifier si ses trois amis le suivaient ou non. Il restait trois semaines avant le Bal et le Gryffondor n'avait aucune idée de la chanson qu'il allait chanter en solo ce soir-là.

_Chanter ses sentiments ! Non, mais c'est quoi ce délire ! Après, il va bientôt nous demander de danser la Polka devant tout le monde !_

Le jeune homme esquissa un léger sourire à cette pensée puis se secoua brusquement la tête. Il y avait des fois où il pensait vraiment à n'importe quoi !

- _Jamesiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie _! s'écria alors une voix derrière son dos.

Le dénommé se retourna et vit alors son frère de cœur, Sirius Black, courant vers lui comme un dément. Derrière lui, se trouvaient ses deux autres meilleurs amis, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, mais, contrairement au premier, eux ne courraient pas comme des dégénérés.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas attendu Jamesie ! lui reprocha Sirius.

- Je t'ai déjà dis des _millions _de fois de ne plus m'appeler comme ça Patmol ! répondit le Gryffondor à la place. Il n'y a donc rien qui puisse rentrer dans ta petite cervelle de clebard !

- Eh ! Pas la peine d'être vulgaire avec moi, fit semblant de pleurnicher ledit Patmol.

- C'est à cause de l'annonce de Dumbledore que tu es dans cet état, Cornedrue ? interrompit Remus sans faire plus attention à l'animagus chien.

- En partie, je trouve que Dumbledore y a été un peu fort ce coup-ci avec le Whisky-Pur-Feu ! plaisanta James.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, déclara Peter, un sourire aux lèvres.

Les quatre amis se rendirent alors ensemble à la tour de Gryffondor.

_Deux semaines et demi plus tard…_

- POTTER, FICHE-MOI LA PAIX, VEUX-TU ! J'EN AI PLUS QUE MARRE DE TES SORNETTES ALORS TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE DEGUERPIR AVANT QUE JE NE TE METTE UNE RETENUE POUR HARCELEMENT MORAL ! s'écria une jeune fille à la chevelure flamboyante et aux yeux émeraude au pauvre Cornedrue avant de sortir en claquant le portrait qui servait d'accès à la salle commune des Gryffondor, provoquant ainsi un hurlement d'indignation de la part de la Grosse Dame.

La jeune fille n'était autre que Lily Evans, celle qui avait arraché le cœur à l'animagus cerf.

James venait lui demander pour la dix millionième fois – ou plus ? - de sortir avec elle mais comme toujours cela n'avait pas marché. En plus de s'être fait prendre une claque bien rouge à la joue gauche, le jeune homme s'était fait hurler dessus.

Le Gryffondor s'assit sur un fauteuil près du feu entouré de ses amis. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- Ca m'énerve, ça m'énerve, ça m'énerve… répéta-t-il telle une litanie apprise par cœur.

Ses amis ne dirent rien, sachant très bien que cela ne servirait à rien d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire pour qu'enfin Lily Evans puisse l'aimer !

_Nom de Dieu ! Je l'aime, quoi !_

Son entourage sursauta soudainement et James se tourna alors vers eux, l'air interrogatif. Apparemment, il avait pensé à voix haute.

Il revint à ses pensées. Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'avait-il fait pour qu'elle le déteste autant ? Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de la jeune fille. C'était à le rendre complètement bon pour l'asile !

- Voyons Cornedrue ! l'interpella Sirius avec une tape amicale sur la tête. Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état pour cette fille, elle ne le mérite pas !

- Patmol !

- Oui, bon, je disais juste ça comme ça, Lunard, ronchonna l'animagus chien puis se tournant vers son presque frère, si je te dis « Bal d'Halloween dans moins de quelques jours », ça va te remonter le moral ?

- QUOI ? cria alors James de surprise.

- Ben quoi quoi ? s'étonna Sirius de sa réaction à proprement excessive. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Corn' ? rajouta-t-il d'un ton plus inquiet.

- Ca va, ça va, répondit James agacé. J'avais complètement oublié le Bal. Je n'ai même pas préparé ma chanson pour le solo. J'suis bien les pieds dans le plat maintenant !

_Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir chanter ? C'est complètement absurde cette idée !_

Alors que le jeune Potter semblait désespéré, il eut une soudaine illumination.

_Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt !_

Ce fut ainsi que James plancha jours et nuits sur son interprétation. Il avait fait des recherches notamment dans la Musique Moldue qui était beaucoup plus variée que la Musique Sorcière. Ses camarades s'inquiétèrent légèrement de ce comportement pour le moins étrange mais le jeune homme n'y fit pas attention. Ce projet lui tenait vraiment à cœur et, après quelques heures, il finit enfin par trouver la perle rare avec laquelle il s'entraîna à chanter avec encore plus d'acharnement.

_Quelques jours plus tard… Le soir du Bal d'Halloween…_

James se tenait sur la scène, un micro à la main, la gorge nouée. Les Maraudeurs venaient de chanter leur chanson de groupe – _A Hard Day's Night,_ une chanson Moldue qui avait été écrite par les _Beatles_ – et ils avaient maintenant passé aux chansons solos. Le Gryffondor était le premier à chanter. La veille, les quatre jeunes hommes avaient tiré au Court-BâtonMagique et c'était à son plus grand malheur qu'il avait perdu, étant alors obligé de chanter en tout premier.

_Quelle chance ! _pensa-t-il ironiquement.

Le jeune homme sentait le stress monter en lui jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il ne savait pas comment _elle _allait réagir à son interprétation. Il essaya de sourire à la foule mais ne réussit qu'à produire une vague grimace.

Le Gryffondor entendit à cet instant précis, la voix de Sirius magiquement amplifiée résonner dans toute la Grande Salle :

- Et maintenant, Mesdames et Messieurs les Poudlardiens, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter l'illustre James Potter en soloooooooooooooo !

- A toi le micro, Jamesie, murmura Sirius à son attention après avoir lancer le contre sort (_Sourdinam_).

James se racla la gorge pour la forme, puis annonça :

- Je vais vous chanter une chanson Moldue qui se nomme _Sorry seems to be the hardest word _par Elton John.

Il attendit alors les premières notes de violon et de piano joués respectivement par le professeur McGonagall – Oui, oui ! - et Remus.

Au rythme de la chanson, l'animagus cerf commença à chanter d'une voix mélodieuse :

_Sorry seems to be the hardest word_  
(Pardon semble être le mot plus difficile à dire)

Il y eut les échos de Peter et de Sirius. James chercha des yeux _la _personne qu'il désirait ardemment voir tout en se préparant au prochain couplet.

_What have I got to do to make you love me ?_  
(Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu m'aimes ?)  
_What have I got to do to make you care ?_  
(Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu t'intéresses à moi ?)  
_What do I do when lightning strikes me ?_  
(Que faire quand la foudre vient me frapper ?)  
_And I wake to find that you're not there_  
(Et je me réveille pour constater que tu n'es pas là)

Les paroles sonnaient comme des phrases de vérité dans la bouche du jeune homme. Il y mettait tout ce qu'il ressentait du plus profond de son cœur en espérant qu'_elle _l'entendrait.

Il avait rêvé tant de fois de se trouver avec _elle_, mais ses rêves ne s'étaient pas réalisés. A chaque fois, il se réveillait pour constater que ce qu'il avait vécu n'était qu'un rêve.

Le brun fixa du regard _celle_ qu'il aimait le plus au monde, bien que cette dernière ne s'en rende pas compte. Il eut un pincement quand il la vit danser avec un autre homme.

_What have I got to do to make you want me ?_  
(Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour me faire vouloir ?)  
_What have I got to do to be heard ?_  
(Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour être entendu ?)  
_What do I say when it's all over ?_  
(Que dire lorsque tout est fini ?)  
_And sorry seems to be the hardest word,_  
(Et pardon semble être le mot le plus difficile à dire,)

Il aurait tellement voulu se trouver à la place du jeune homme au lieu de chanter sur cette maudite scène. Il aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour se trouver dans _ses_ bras peut-être même plus.

_Elle _penserait sûrement que sa chanson n'était qu'un moyen pour se faire remarquer encore plus, songea-t-il avec amertume.

Et pourtant, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Cette situation était de plus en plus absurde avec le temps qui passait. Il l'aimait et c'était la seule chose qui comptait pour lui.

_It's sad, so sad,_  
(C'est triste, si triste,)  
_It's a sad, sad situation,_  
(C'est une triste situation,)  
_And it's getting more and more absurd,_  
(Et cela devient de plus en plus absurde,)  
_It's sad, so sad,_  
(C'est triste, si triste,)  
_Why can't we talk it over ?_  
(Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas arrêter d'en parler ?)  
_Oh it seems to me_  
(Oh, il semble pour moi)  
_That sorry seems to be the hardest word,_  
(Que pardon soit le mot le plus difficile à dire,)

Le regard de James se fit plus insistant sur _elle_. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu revoir encore ces magnifiques yeux vert émeraude le regarder même si ceux-là ne reflétaient que de la colère et de la haine lorsque qu'ils se posaient sur lui.

Pourquoi cela se passait comme cela ? Il ne comprenait pas la jeune fille. L'amour était si compliqué parfois !

Il n'aurait jamais pu s'excuser devant elle alors il le faisait en chanson. S'excuser de quoi ? Même ça, il n'en avait aucune idée.

_Peut-être est-ce un appel à l'aide ?_

_What have I got to do to make you want me ?_  
(Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour me faire vouloir ?)  
_What have I got to do to be heard ?_  
(Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour être entendu ?)  
_What do I say when it's all over ?_  
(Que dire lorsque tout est fini ?)  
_And sorry seems to be the hardest word,_  
(Et pardon semble être le mot le plus difficile à dire,)

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire pour se faire aimer par sa dulcinée ? Pour être entendu ?

Le jeune homme observait la jeune fille devenue jeune femme, pourtant _celle-ci_ ne le regardait aucunement. _Elle _semblait tellement heureuse dans les bras de l'autre.

_Peut-être que je m'excuse de l'aimer trop ? _

D'autres couples dansaient au son de la chanson, mais James ne voyait qu'_elle _sur la piste de danse. Son micro toujours à la main, il entama à nouveau le refrain :

_It's sad, so sad,  
_(C'est triste, si triste,)  
_It's a sad, sad situation,  
_(C'est une triste situation,)  
_And it's getting more and more absurd,  
_(Et cela devient de plus en plus absurde,)  
_It's sad, so sad,  
_(C'est triste, si triste,)  
_Why can't we talk it over ?  
_(Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas arrêter d'en parler ?)  
_Oh it seems to me  
_(Oh, il semble pour moi)  
_That sorry seems to be the hardest word,  
_(Que pardon soit le mot le plus difficile à dire,)

On entendit à ce moment-là l'harmonica de Sirius jouée en duo avec Remus au piano. Puis les échos de Peter firent placent au couplet final :

_What have I got to do to make you love me ?_  
(Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu m'aimes ?)  
_What have I got to do to be heard ?_  
(Qu'est que je dois faire pour être entendu ?)  
_What do I do when lightning strikes me ?_  
(Que faire quand la foudre vient me frapper ?)

James répétait ces paroles qui semblaient résonner magiquement dans toute la salle. Ces dernières débordaient d'émotions et de sentiments car il y mettait tout son cœur et les sentiments qu'il ressentait.

Soudain, alors qu'il fixait toujours la jeune femme, il vit ses yeux se tourner vers lui. Son regard vert émeraude brillait d'une lueur étrange. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite et ses entrailles se tortiller à cette vision. Il chanta les dernières paroles tel un appel à l'aide :

_What have I got to do ?_  
(Que dois-je faire ?)  
_What have I got to do ?_  
(Que dois-je faire ?)  
_When sorry seems to be the hardest word ?_  
(Quand pardon semble être le mot le plus difficile à dire ?)

Les dernières notes de piano se firent entendre et James se retira de la scène sous les applaudissements de la plupart des élèves et professeurs.

**FIN**

JPLE JPLE JPLE

Voili voilou, j'espère que cette song-fic vous a plu. Je ferai peut-être un _épilogue_ prochainement si vous le voulez ;). En attendant _reviews s'il-vous-plait_ :) !

Pour la traduction de la chanson, j'ai essayé de faire de paroles plus jolies en français bien que je préfère la Version Originale (normal me direz vous ;)). Bon, j'ai aussi essayé de rester dans la compréhension du texte. Bref, je crois que je vais réviser mon anglais :P.

Syrielle Black


End file.
